


Observations

by afteriwake



Series: The Little Vulcan [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Kirk, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Bones is So Done, Bored Spock, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Aged Spock, Gen, Isolation, Minor Spock/Nyota Uhura, Platonic Cuddling, Science Experiments, Sitting In Laps, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy and Kirk observe Spock in isolation for a bit.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> And finally, I am getting back to this series! Based on a prompt from [this list of Star Trek Aesthetics](http://vialacteas.tumblr.com/post/138287798182) (" _spock: a white room_ ").

Kirk stood on one side of the observation window next to Bones, looking in. Uhura had seemed fine after spending the night in the same room as the de-aged Spock, though they had had separate beds at Spock’s insistence. It had seemed he wanted Uhura’s presence as it helped him sleep longer than he usually did, but to share a bed with his girlfriend had seemed wrong to his logical thinking. It kind of made sense to Kirk, in its own way, that maybe Spock looked at himself as a child now that he resembled one, or maybe the resemblance of being a child threw all of his relationships but especially that one out of whack, but before he’d had the chance to ask his First Officer any questions Bones had hauled him off to this white containment room with a series of tests. Spock was still the only Vulcan to retain his or her intelligence on board the ship, Bones had said, and he wanted to know why.

Personally, Kirk thought it they let the little guy...sorry, younger version of Spock...loose in a lab with actual adult supervision, he’d solve the problem more quickly and the entire ship would be spared a cranky Bones.

“I just don’t get it,” Bones said, crossing his arms.

“Maybe he’s staying smart just to piss you off,” Kirk said.

“With that stubborn green-blooded hobgoblin I wouldn’t be surprised,” Bones muttered. “He spent to morning sassing me. Can you believe it? I have a roomful of full-blooded Vulcans who can barely string a sentence together and Spock’s telling me the bed was not to his satisfaction and he does not need a pureed vegetarian diet, he is perfectly capable of feeding himself.”

“You’re treating him like a pediatric patient, not an adult in a kid’s body,” Kirk pointed out. Bones turned away from the window to glare at him and Kirk held his hands up in defense. “Look, just pointing out the obvious. Treat him like you would if he was...you know, _Spock_ , and you might be less aggravated.”

“Why are you worried about my aggravation and not the problem at hand?” Bones asked, and Kirk could see the vein throbbing in his neck that bulged when he was stressed.

“Because you giving yourself a heart attack helps no one?” Kirk said. Bones' glare intensified and Kirk shook his head, turning away to look back at Spock easily completing the test in front of him, making an accurate DNA strand out of a style of old Earth toys that Bones had said were used for things like this called K’Nex. “Let him out of the room and in a lab with some help. I’m sure he can still use a microscope if we get him a booster seat or something. I mean, he is the chief science officer on the ship.”

Bones sighed. “I don’t like this, Jim. For now, it’s affected the Vulcans only. What if it affects other races?”

“I don’t think it will,” Kirk said, turning back to his friend. “And I think you just have to let go and take care of that nursery full of Vulcans you’ve got and let Spock be Spock. Just...shorter.”

“Any of them die and it’s on your head,” Bones grumbled as he turned to walk away, effectively ending the conversation.

Kirk moved to the entrance to the white room and opened it, walking into the decontamination area. This was a bit much, he’d thought to himself as he went through the decontamination process, but Bones was just being Bones, and he was pissed off because even though Spock was still Spock, he was tiny and kinda cute as a kid and that was not how Bones was used to dealing with him. It was a strange adjustment for all of them, but hopefully, it would only be a temporary thing.

Once he was ready to enter the white room the second set of doors opened up and he walked in. Spock had already seemed to realize he had passed the test and was rearranging the strand into something else. “Had a thought?” Kirk asked.

“I think I might,” Spock said. “I did not mean to finish the test put before me so quickly, but it was child’s level science and I am a child.”

Kirk grinned and sat down across from him. “Any help you can give to figure all this out would be appreciated. Whatever you need, let me know.”

“I need solitude and my PADD,” Spock said. “If that is alright with you.”

“As long as you get some sleep. You’ll make Bones apoplectic if you don’t sleep.”

Spock gave an inelegant huff and Kirk grinned. Yup, being young gave Spock some odd behaviors for the man he knew. After a moment Spock took the completed structure and then crawled onto Kirk’s lap and kept working. He could spend some time here if Spock needed him to. He knew there was a touch telepathy ability Spock had, and maybe there was something about being in contact with him that helped. If it did, he could sit still for a while until Spock was finished. It was his duty as Captain to figure out this problem through whatever means necessary.


End file.
